Falling Hopes
by xXxshort.retardxXx
Summary: takes place 7 weeks after New Moon. What will happen if Edward leaves again and comes back later to find Bella married, But to who? sry some of the chp. r so short please R&R or i won't update anymore! thx luv u all!
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD

7 weeks later

"Bella, honey, I can't do this, its just so hard."

"No," I sobbed, "You promised me."

"I...I...Ican't." He let go of my hand and ran off into the woods, leaving nothing behind, including my heart. I just stood there, not sure if I could breath, but I could hear my breath coming in and out quily. I hadn't noticed it was raining til Charlie came up to me and told me I needed to get dried off. I could already tell he know what happened by looking at his face, Iguess he could tell by mine, too.

I walked slowly back into the house, dreading what I would and wouldn't end up seeing. I could feel Charlie eyes telling me 'I told you so.' Everything was like it was when he took me outside, until I got back to my room, that is.


	2. rest of chapter 1

Everything in my room was all brand new, including all clothes, even my old baby quilt I had on my bed. I went around and sifted through everything to see what all he had replaced. Everything. He replaced everything, even all the pictures of him in my scrapbook. 'Ok', I thought 'he just put everything underneath the floorboards like last time.'

I grabbed the edge of one of the lose ones and pulled it up. Nothing. This time he took everything, he's not coming back. He's gone. Forever.

Forever. FOREVER. FOREVER. Never coming back. NEVER. With this I broke down crying even harder this time.

It took several hours for me to settle down again. When I did, I got up off the floor and lay down on my bed. The memories came flooding back. Him lying beside me every night singing my lullaby. Keeping that a secret from Charlie every hour I was awake. All the good times I had at their house with Alice and Jasper. Every time I did something stupid and ended up in the ER and Charlisle would have to come bandage me up. Everything was coming back to me. Everything I was going to miss. Like seeing him sparkle in the sun in the meadow. OUR meadow. All Gone. Forever.

There was a knock at the door. "Bella you in there?" It was Charlie.

"Go Away!" I screamed through my tears.

"Someone's here to see you," he told me though I told him to go away. I hoped it would be but I highly doubt even if he ever did come back that Charlie would never let him set foot in this house again.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's Jacob. He heard what happened and came by to see how you were doing."

"Go Away, I'm fine." I said as steady as I could, but my voice cracked anyways.

"I thought you would maybe want to ride our bikes or something to take your mind off of things." This time it was Jacob who was talking.

"No thanks its getting too late." I didn't want to ride bikes that would only cause me to hear his voice and break down again.

"Bella its only 11 o'clock." He said as he walked through my door and came to sit on the edge of my bed. He rubbed my shoulder as I started to cry again. I pulled him towards me. He laid down, kissed my forhead, and hugged me close. I cried against his bare chest I wondered if he had been out running again even though Victoria had been killed weeks ago. The heat of his body soothed my muscles and made me relax, I needed a shower, but I didn't feel like moving an inch.

"I need a shower," I mumbled against Jake's chest. My throat was dry.

"Want me to help you?" He asked.

Knowing he didn't want me to leave him, too, for the second time, I said, "Yes, please."

He picked me up with ease, grabbed some of my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He propped me up on the sink and started the water. After the bathtub filled, he shut off the water and started to leave.

"Wait," I whispered so even he could barely he me. He stopped and turned around.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked with a slightly brightened face. I wasn't sure he still felt the same about me before, but know I was positive that he did.

"Can you help me get undressed, I don't really fell like moving." Which I hadn't after he had set me on the sink. He walked back over to me hesitently, not sure if I was joking or not.He lifted the bottom of my shirt up, I raised my arms and he slide it up over my head. Kinda getting excited I think, he reached behind my back and undid my bra letting it fall to the floor. Now I know he was trying his hardest to hide his excitement as he undid the button of my pants. He lifted me up and slide them off too, and watching me, gauging my expression he slide off my panties. He set me in the tub and again turned to leave.

"Join me" I said right before he was about to open the door.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." He said and I know he was right, but right know I really didn't care.

"Charlie should have left for work already, so your fine." I insisted, turning my head to look at him.

"OK I guess but only if you want me too," he said very slowly, letting it process through his mind.

"It's fine," I begged. He slowly undid his own pants this time and slide them and his boxers off. In a not-sure-if-this-is-right sort of way, he lifted me up again and slide intp the tub underneath me, so I could lay on top of him. I turned around so I was facing him and kissed him knowing that he would like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Suprisingly, he pushed me away. I pulled back to look at his face bettter. He looked confused, very confused, but who could help him. I just kissed him, KISSED HIM, Edward justed left a little while ago and I KISSED HIM. JACOB. JACOB.

I'm so confused. Why did he leave? Well, that was easy to ansewer. I took the towel off my head and threw it at Jacob, who was lounging on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Where Edward should be. I held the tears back. I could cry later. Right now there was a VERY LARGE problem sitting in the middle of my bed. He souldnt be here. I felt like, at any moment, Edward would pop out of my closet and shout "SURPRISE! GOTCHYA!" In his heavenly voice. Jacob had to leave. Just incase Edward changed his mind. A small voice in the back of my head said he wouldnt. I crushed it quickly, before it could get any louder. LIKE A BUG.

Jacob walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck. I pulled back this time and shoved him away.


	4. rest of chapter 2

"Jacob, I just need to be alone for a while. Ok?"

"O,OK, I...I just thought this was what you wanted, but I guess not." Jacob said as he started walking to the door slowly, probably wanting me to change my mind.

"Wait, you'll come back right? Even though I just hurt you, you'll still come back?" I said quickly not wanting him to leave but also wanting him too.

"Yeah, sure, just call me or something, or if you want to get out of the house we can go ride bikes or go to my house or something. Just call me." With that he turned and walked out the door, I immediately started crying again with no one there to put an arm around me, hot or cold.

I laid there awake for hours, thinking, just thinking. I had so many questions. Should I take a chance with Jacob? Or should I not in the hopes that Edward will return, he did last time, but he said he would never leave again and he did. EDWARD. JACOB. EDWARD. HE LEFT. GONE. Forever. FOREVER. Just thinking about it made me want to call Jacob, but could I, was it to soon? I got up anyways to call him, but I just stopped. A picture, one lone picture, of me...me and...Edward. EDWARD. I just shut down, fell to the floor, and burst into tears. I need to do something to keep my mind off of Edward. Jacob. Call Jacob. But what about Mike, did he still like me, should I give him a chance, too? Call someone. But who? Jacob or Mike. JACOB. MIKE. JACOB. Let's call... Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Billy? Is Jacob there? Tell him it's Bella please."

"Sure. Hold on." A couple seconds later Jacob was there.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? Can I come over for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Please." I begged, not sure if I could even get out of the driveway without crashing.

Jacob showed up a couple minutes later in his volkswagon rabbit. I was sitting at the diningroom table, trying to eat some cereal. He came up behind me, put his arms on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. It made start crying again, Edward used to always do that. He hugged me tighter, closing the hole in my chest a little bit. "Shush, settle down, you really need to get out of the house." He whispered in my ear.

"Can we go to your house or don't you think Billy would want me there?"

"If doesn't want you there, he can go fuck himself, because I do." We both laughed at this and it made me feel a little better. he picked me up and put me on his shoulders, thinking this is the safest way for me not to think of...well...HIM.

When we got to the car he laid me down next to him, so my head was laying on his leg. Off and on he would play with hair or rub my arms. "Why do you still like me, Jacob? I abondoned you for him. You've never hurt me, I don't deserve this."

"Don't say that and yes I did hurt you when I was turning into a wolf. And its me that doesn't deserve you, I'm never home anymore to be around you."

We were to his house now, walking to the door, one of his arms around my shoulders, the other one holding my hand."How about I make you a promise? Ok neither of us think we deserve each other or that we should be together so all you have to do is kiss me and I'll forget about that whole conversation and love you forever." I looked towards him gauging his expression. Instead of answering he turned towards me, leaned down and kissed me.

This kiss was nothing like when I kissed Edward. Edward had to many boundaries for our relationship, this kiss had no boundaries. My lips parted and so did his. I could never kiss Edward like this, he never let us, to afaird to bite me on accident. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid his tongue into mouth and caressed my cheek. His hands grabbed my butt and lifted me of the ground and pulled me against every line of his body. I pushed his tongue back into his mouth and added mine. He pulled back, pecked me on the lips and set me back on the ground, so we could breath again. "I love you," he whispered, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I leaned my head against his shoulder and continued walking back into the house.

"I love you,too," I whispered back.


	5. Chapter 3

"Oh, no, not you again. You are not allowed here. I know you, Edward will come back, you'll go back to him even though he keeps hurting you, you hurt Jacob. You do again and you will die. You and Edward. I swear." Billy screamed.

"She's my girlfriend, not yours, and if you don't like it, then you can go fuck yourself," Jacob yelled back. Then towards me, "Let's go back to my room." With that we turned around and walked back to Jacob's room.

There was much room for anything with his huge bed in there but there was a dresser back in the corner. Sam sat in the middle of his bed glaring at me. "No! No, not you again. If she's gonna be here I'm out of here." Sam said getting up and pushing past us, out the front door.

"Why? Why does everyone hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you, they just have their own way of looking at things. They'll get over it," he said slowly. " I know that they are happy that the Cullens are gone.Oops." At his his words, I collasped onto his bed, uncontrolablly crying. He sat down next to me, pulling onto his lap, hugging me tightly. He wiped away my tears until I stopped crying, then he kissed me, slowly. He tried entering his tongue into my mouth but I turned away not wanting to make it to painful for him if Edward would by chance return. But I changed my mind and turned back towards him to finish the kiss, knowing he deserved it more then HIM right now.


	6. rest of chapter 3

Jacob layed me down and wrapped his arm around my waist. That too made me start crying again, every night before I fell asleep Edward would do that, then he would sing my lullaby and I'd fall asleep in his..arms. Just thinking about him made me cry even harder. Jacob removed his arm and instead wiped away my tears with his hand. When my crying had slowed, I fell asleep in his arms.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Me and Jacob bolted awake.

"GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"But dad we didn't do anything." I assured him.

"Cheif Swan we didn't do anything. We were just sleeping." Jacob tried to tell him.

"I DON'T CARE!GET IN THE CAR!"

"NO," I screamed back. I moved behind Jacob for protection. Billy came in then and asked what was going on.

"Nothing dad." Jacob said with a sigh.

"Billy, they were sleeping together. Sleeping together."

"So... Jacob's out late at night with his friends and he's always tired so he sleeps a lot."

"He was sleeping with Bella! Aren't you worried what your son does?"

"Not really, I trust him."

"Fine I'm out of here but if I catch you two again, Then you will be grounded for sure."With that he stormed out of the room leaving us alone.

"Jacob, did you?"

"NO! Dad im only 17!Bella was tired so she fell asleep and sleep sounded good so I slept too. nothing happened. I swear."

"Ok I trust you." Then he left us too. It was just me and him.

"Are you ok Bella? Do you want to go home?"He asked me.

"I don't think that would be best.Can I stay here?"

"Yeah, You hungary."He said turning around.

"Only for you." I crawled in his lap and kissed him meanding the whole in my heart little by little.

The kiss was the same as always with Jacob. Soft and slow. Then he kissed down my chin and sucked on my neck.

"Jacob stop, please, I'm not that hungary." I laughed as he kissed back up my neck and chin, kissing me one last time of the mouth before letting me go. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:32. 'I need to get home soon, but I didn't want to leave. Not yet. NO. I need him to stay but I also need to go home. OR he can stay like HE always did. With his cold arm around me singing my lullaby until I fell asleep.' Thinking of him had me going again. Jacob pulled me closer and hugged me tight against his chest. I cried into his neck until I finally stopped crying again and told him that I needed to go home. We got up and walked out to his car and he drove me home in silence.


End file.
